The Hunger Games
by caseyskinner1
Summary: This takes place after the first book when Katniss and Peeta come back.  Was not really happy about what happened and why they did not talk about the arrival back, because everyone's reaction was one of my favorite things that I was looking forward to.
1. Chapter 1

* 1st fanfic! please comment with any criticisim or thoughts about this chapter.

The weeks that followed our arrival back to District 12 were exciting, and not in a good way. Upon our arrival, the people of District 12 made it their mission to decorate the entire place in extremely unnecessary lights and flowers, as if we had never seen it before. Back when the highlight of my day was seeing Gale, and hunting down animals so that my twelve year old sister and ungrateful mother could have something in their stomachs to keep us from all starving to death. Now I was lucky to get a few brief moments just to think clearly without someone trying to wax, pluck, jerk, or coach me on how to speak in front of people without making a complete idiot out of myself.

After we got off the train, and the others realized that Peeta and I were not in the mood to bask in all of our winning glory, they allowed us a moment with our families so that we could have something enjoyable happening before they shoved us in front of cameras and forced us to plant fake smiles on our tired faces. When I stepped off the train I was immediately shocked at the amount of people that had come to see us. I never remembered people making this big a deal out of the Games, but then I remembered that nobody from 12 ever made it far in the Games. We were never taken seriously by the other districts, so it is not that surprising that people were shocked when _both_ tributes from District 12 had actually won.

We were taken to see our loved ones immediately, which made Peeta and me very excited, although I could tell that he was trying to disguise any sort of emotion from me. He had refused to speak to me most of the ride back, after he realized that our little act back in the arena might have been just that, an _act._ I had too much on my mind to worry about my confused feelings for Peeta right now; I had to see my mother and Primm.

"Katniss!'' Just hearing the sound of her voice reminded me of why I had tried so hard to keep myself alive during the Games, even when dying seemed like the much easier alternative. Primm was the reason that I had not given up. I could not break my promise that I had made to her after taking her spot in what was surely going to end my life.

"Primm!'' I quickly engulfed her in a hug that was filled with more emotion than any words I could ever speak to her. Having her in my arms, safe from any harm, was how I wanted her to be for the rest of her life.

"I knew you would win Katniss," she said, with tears running from her innocent eyes, "None of the others were as strong as you."

A brief thought flashed into my mind, wondering if she had seen the size of some of the other tributes, but I pushed it away. There was a reason I was standing here right now. I was a survivor, I had been ever since my father died and left me with the impossible task of supporting our family. I had survived The Hunger Games, and I deserved just a moment to be happy. Even if it was just that, a _moment._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

They only allowed family to come see us after we got back, so I was very surprised when I saw Gale in the corner of the room, looking at me as if he had never seen me before. I had imagined this moment countless times throughout my stay in the Capitol, wondering if things might be different between the two of us, or if things could go back to how they were before. Now I understood that this was not possible.

After a quick moment of hesitation, I ran into his arms as if it was the most natural thing to do, which it was, except for the fact that everyone in the room was giving us reproachful looks. _Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be in love with Peeta._ Even if there was not anything romantic between the two of us, I can understand that everyone else might not know that and find our relationship somewhat odd.

"Welcome home, Catnip. Great job out there, your shooting could use some work, though. I plan to get you out in the woods immediately, my snares haven't exactly been cutting it here lately," he whispered in my ear. He also gave me a wink that said _you can tell me exactly you've been up to with the baker boy also_, but of course only I could see that. When you know someone for so long you can start having telepathic conversations with them. Something Gale and I mastered long ago.

Oh, right. Peeta. I knew that I had to talk to him, what happened back in the arena was not something that two people could just forget. Hopefully he would not hold it against me if I requested only friendship from him. Peeta could not have actually thought that we would just come home and live happily ever after…

"Katniss, Primm and I want to show you the new house we're in now," my mother called over to me, "Your sister already got your room ready for you."

Primm's face immediately brightened, "We even get our own rooms now Katniss, yours is the biggest though."

I was not really worried about the size of my room, or my room at all actually, but my mother and Primm looked genuinely excited to show me and I knew this was probably the first time that they had been happy in a while.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked Gale, hoping his answer would be yes.

"Sure, wear something pretty," he said with a wild grin shooting across his face, without a doubt remembering the last time he had said those exact same words to me. Before the Hunger Games. Before our lives would be forever changed by the horrors that only the Capitol could be responsible for.

I followed my family into the District and tried not to notice the stares that others were giving us. Before, I could walk throughout the entire place and not one person would even nod in my direction. Now everyone was staring and mumbling under their breaths. I guess that's what happens when you not only win the Hunger Games, but defy the Capitol in the process.

The house was enormous, and I could not imagine ever living here. It did not feel like home somehow, but just a place that my stuff inhabited, and that I would be sleeping in. My spirits were immediately brightened when I saw Cinna walking over. No doubt to try and make me look presentable for tonight. I had no idea how they were going to cover up the bruises and scars, not that I wanted them covered up. I kind of liked them, they reminded me that I _had_ fought and that I _had_ deserved to win.

"You're cousins' gorgeous. The looks must run in the family I suppose," he said to me as I motioned for him to come in the door.

"My cousin?"

"Yes. What was his name? Dale?"

"Gale?" I questioned. Cousin? What was that all about?

"Oh, yes Katniss. I explained to everyone that Gale was your cousin and that he could come and see you when you arrived," she said with a look that said, _just go with it._

"Oh, right. Gale is so close I think of him as more of a brother, sorry."

"No problem," Cinna assured me, "You've got a lot on your mind right now, I should probably stick to easier questions like, 'what do you think about the new house?'"

"It's…. big," was all I said, and they both seemed to get what I was saying. I did not like it. I would much rather be in my smaller house located in the Seam right now. Something about it just seemed more comfortable than this… _mansion._

"Let's get you fixed up, eh? I was thinking something along the lines of leather with lots and lots of chains, and makeup that will make you look like you just won the Hunger Games and now you want your prize. How about it?"

The look on mine and my mother's faces was plenty assurance for Cinna that his joke was _not_ funny and he quickly pulled out something more suitable. It was beautiful. It was orange, with sparkly accents that looked more expensive then anything I had ever owned before. Obviously Cinna was going for an older look, but nothing that would offend anyone. I could not help but think about what Peeta would think about it, orange being his favorite color and all. This orange was like the color of a sunset and was equally as beautiful. The fabric fell all the way to the ground and had a train made out of a sheer fabric that would surely allow me to make and entrance _and_ quite the exit. It was strapless, and Cinna had out a beautiful necklace laid out with a golden mockingjay engraved into it. I was going to show the world that the Hunger Games had not only made absolutely no effect on me, but it had changed me into a woman.

I would be forever thankful to the Capitol.

Yeah, right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

*okay, so first of all, thankyou to everyone who commented (just 3 people, but whatevs.) I really wanna take this story somewhere and do something with it. I PROMISE to have longer chapters from now on, they are steadily getting longer and longer. I was wondering, in chapter four, I want some Gale/Katniss action so I need your opinion: should Gale be really mysterious about his feelings for Katniss or should he just come right out and tell her? I already have sample scenes so i can message them to anyone who requests them and send the chapters to them. I really need help with this because im still trying to decide the storyline. Im not gonna post the next chap up until i get a few ideas so REVIEW. :)

All cred goes to Suzanne Collins. :D

After Cinna helped me get dressed, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. The Hunger Games had definitely changed me, inside and out. There was a distinct look in my eyes, one that made me look older, more mature. I was no longer the girl from the Seam who would never make a name for herself and would probably never be released from the burden of caring for her mother and little sister.

"What about my hair?" I asked Cinna when I saw him looking at me through the mirror, with a proud look on his face.

"Your mother is going to braid it," he said, as she raised her eyebrows at this statement, "we can put some pins in it to keep it looking formal."

She quietly came and braided my hair and when she pulled away I saw that her eyes were wet with tears that had yet to fall since my arrival back. I engulfed her into a hug and kissed her onto the cheek while Cinna went to get the rest of my team.

Portia, Octavious, and Venia all smiled their biggest smiles when they saw me and offered their congratulations. Portia scowled when she saw the condition of my nails and I told her that I was sorry I had forgotten my nail-care kit while I was in the Games.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Katniss," she said with a smile on her face.

They were all thrilled when Cinna told them that we were going to throw out the small, helpless adolescent girl look and transform me into a woman. Apparently this was something they had been hoping to hear.

When they were finally done, I had just enough time to do a once-over in the mirror to make sure I did not look thirty years old. They had done an excellent job at making me look older, but not _old._ The world would be pleased with my transformation. Well, everyone except for one person, a certain best friend of mine that hates everything about the Capitol and how they change people, exactly what happened to me.

They were having the ceremony in the square where it all began. It is where we were chosen and it is where we will be congratulated. As we prepare to leave, I see Peeta coming over to take his place at my side. The world still thinks that we are star-crossed lovers, and I hope that I can still look believable.

He is dressed in a very well-tailored suit and he looks great. His curly blonde hair has been cut and groomed very nicely and all of the scratches and bruises that were on his face have been removed. You can hardly tell that he almost died a few days ago.

"You look nice," I told him as he came towards me.

"So do you Katniss," he said with an edge of hostility to his usual cheerful voice.

"Peeta," I started but he cut me off.

"Katniss, I understand you're a little overwhelmed with everything that's going on right now, it's understandable, but if you think that what went on in the arena was all an act then I am going to have to show you that it wasn't, for both of us."

All I could do in response is stare at him with wide eyes. That was not what I had expected him to say. I was ready for him to declare his newfound hatred for me and tell me he never wanted to see me again.

Effie Trinket came over and told us to stand beside the stage and be prepared for when she called us up. She also said that we needed to give some short of speech which resulted in a sharp intake of breath from me. When it comes to speaking in front of people I am not the most experienced, I am terrible. Peeta notices and gives me a reassuring nod. Thanks Peeta, that is just what I need, you covering for me. Again.

"Goooood evening everyone!" Effie called over the microphone, her new blue wig glowing in the spotlights, "This year, District 12 did quite remarkable in the Hunger Games. They had not one, but _two _tributes win, a first in the history of the Hunger Games, and if I'm not mistaken, are home to the cutest couple _ever_." This statement resulted in a number of "Awes" in the crowd. Peeta and I both looked down in embarrassment and waited for Effie to continue.

"Let's all give a round of applause for both the talented, strong, and adorable tributes for District 12!" The crowd stood and cheered with bright smiles plastered on their faces. The scene was the most sickening thing I had ever experienced. Even more sickening then standing on a podium and receiving a medal for the death of my father. It was almost unbearable. I thought I would not make it on to the stage, and was surprised to see that I was already standing there, fake smile adorning my face and all. I looked in the crowd and found my family and Gales', cheering with everyone else. To my right Peeta whispered in my ear, "You're doing great, take my hand and look up at me and I'll take it from there."

I took his hand and looked up at him, and the way he looked at me let me know that he never stopped feeling about me the way he said he did back in the Arena. Something churned in my stomach and I almost fell over when I felt Peeta's hand clutch mine with a death grip.

When I looked up, I saw that Gale was staring at Peeta and me with a look of sadness, and hatred. Confused, I let go of Peeta's hand and whispered to him to go give his speech first. He nodded and walked up to the mic.

"Katniss and I are very greatful to get to stand up here and talk to you guys tonight. Heck, were just happy to be alive," this comment resulted in laughter from the crowd. He always knew just what to say and just when to say it. "Special thanks to our prep teams, without them Katniss might have scared the younger children. No one should have to see her after a few days in an arena, or when she wakes up." I noticed my cue and gave a look of mock anger towards him which set the audience off even more. They were eating this up and I did not even need to say a word.

"On a more serious note, Katniss and I would like to thank our families and friends for their support and for staying strong, and Haymitch for not getting us killed. Also, a big thanks for anyone that sponsored us and helped us walk out of the arena alive. I know that our win wasn't the most orthodox, but it was genuine and we offer thanks to any supporters that we have," he nodded towards the crowd and they went wild. Peeta had done a great job.

When everyone went quiet, the crowds' attention was directed towards me. Now it was my turn.

REVIEW. next chap will be posted after i get some feedback. mysterious gale, or straighforward gale?

HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I walked up to the podium and looked up, I saw Gale looking at me and when our eyes met he gave me a smile and wink. _You can do this_.

"I'm not exactly the best at giving speeches, well, I suck," cue laughter throughout the crowd, "but I think that a few people deserve some sort of thanks from me. First, I want to thank Haymitch for his support and help throughout our stay in the Capitol. He may not be exactly what Peeta and I were expecting, but he's a big part of the reason we are standing here today. Next, I want to thank the people of District 11, for helping me at a vulnerable time in the Games. Rue was a great person and I don't think I could ever forget her." Now it was time to be in love. I turned around and looked at Peeta, filling as much emotion into my eyes as possible, and smiled a big, bright, smile. "Last, I want to think Peeta, without him I could have never walked out of that arena alive, and I would never want to."

The crowd stood and applauded like they did when Peeta gave his speech. I let out a big breath that I realized I had been holding and went over beside Peeta and took his hand. In the crowd, I could see Haymitch giving me an approving nod. Peeta handed me a handkerchief and I realized that I was crying.

We walked down the stage and stood with our families. I released Peeta's hand to go stand beside my mother and Primm. Gale came over and whispered something in my mother's ear. She nodded and looked at me, a smile playing on her lips. Gale signaled for me to come to him and I followed as he led me out of the square, and towards the woods. We went to our usual hiding spot and just stood there, staring at each other. I could not help but think about how much we had changed since we last stood here. The look on Gale's face told me he was thinking the same thing too.

"Nice dress," he said as he sat down.

"Nice dress? That's what you called me out here to say? Gale, you could have just talked to me back-

"It's not all I wanted to say, idiot." He smiled to let me know he was kidding, "I wanted to say sorry." The smile was gone, and his look was genuine.

"Sorry?" I really did feel like an idiot. I had no idea what he meant.

"Yes, Katniss. Sorry. I should have been the one out there helping you in the arena, keeping you alive, not Bread Boy. Since that first day I met you in the woods I knew that no matter what I was going to protect you and I didn't. I should have volunteered and went with you. I know that I had to stay back to help take care of our families, but you and I both know that it's always been about us. Do you really think that the people down at the Hob would really let our families starve, after all we've done for them? It should have been us in that arena and I will forever hate Peeta for what he made you do. Everybody else bought it, hell even I almost bought it there in the cave, but something in your eyes told me that you didn't feel the same about Peeta." He had been looking at his hands, nervously twirling them around, but he looked up right then with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before in him. I had seen it a few times in Peeta, and I knew what it meant.

I stood there, a million thoughts racing around in my head. Did Gale really think that way of me? Why me? He had dozens of girls at school drooling over him, and the thought of liking Gale had never even crossed my mind once. Maybe he is just overwhelmed. I am his best friend and I just got back and he thought he was going to lose me. There we go, he is just glad I am back. Geeze, one guy declares his love for me on national television and now I think everyone is in love with me. Get it together Katniss, and stop acting weird.

While I was standing there, internally debating the situation, Gale was look at me intently. Maybe I have something on my face. I reached up to wipe whatever it was off, and what he did next was the most startling thing that has ever happened to me.

When your bestfriends with someone, you learn to think like they do, always predicting and knowing what their reactions, or thoughts would be. I had hunted with him a thousand times, and we had shared with each other some of our deepest and darkest secrets. Even though I thought I knew Gale just as well as I knew myself, I could have never predicted what he was about to do.

He reached up and moved my hand away from my face, placing it at my side, and put his hand right where mine had been, on my cheek. I could see myself reflected in his eyes, mine were about the size of boulders, popping out of my head. He bent down and gently brushed his lips across mine, and kissed me. All of this happened in less than ten seconds and before I knew it, Gale was drawing away, looking pale and worried. He must be just as shocked as I am, of his actions.

He licked his lips and let out a breath, "I'm here Katniss. You will never have to pretend with me," and he walked away.

For a second I just walked. I went over to some of mine and Gale's favorite hunting spots and just sat, remembering how easy things between us used to be. I remembered how he told me that he would want to have kids, the day of the reaping. Maybe this is something he had been thinking about. I mean, it's not like I was oblivious. I knew how the girls in my class looked at him, and I knew he noticed. I remembered one time, I asked him why he never went out with any of those girls and he said "Find one of them who's alright with you as my best friend and tell them to call me."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not the only one with admirers Katniss," he had told me, smiling. I never believed this, of course. I just thought Gale was kidding.

I took my time walking back, not yet wanting to face cameras and nosy people. I could hear music, which meant that the celebration was really starting. When I got back, I found Peeta talking to my mother. There were tears in his eyes. When he looked up and saw me he immediately wiped his eyes and smiled at me, embarrassed.

There was no sign of Gale, which left me thinking that he had skipped the celebration and decided to go home. When Peeta saw the confused expression on my face, his eyebrows turned upwards, looking concerned. I just shook my head, that was _not_ a conversation I wanted to have with Peeta.

"Your mom was just telling me a story from when you were younger. The way she talks, it sounds like you might have actually been nice back then. Oh, how things change," he said with a grin lighting up his handsome face.

"I'm nice now, just not to people who annoy me," I said playing along. Peeta seemed to find this hilarious but he never had a chance to come back with a smart comment because right then Effie came back up on stage and the music stopped.

People stopped dancing and looked up at the newly green-haired woman.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting everyone but I just wanted to say that the tour has been postponed for another few days so Peeta and Katniss will have more time to reunite with their families before they are off. Have a great night everyone."

Peeta looked relieved. I think we had both been expecting bad news, considering our usual luck. "Would ya look at that? Something _good_ is actually happening. I think the universe might be turning around after all."

He could not have been more wrong.


End file.
